theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordie Liman
Gordie Liman was a private investigator hired by Vic Mackey to find Corrine and his children. Before Season 2 After Corrine left Vic Mackey, he hired Gordie Liman to find her. He started sending pictures of Corrine to motels and other places where she might be. Season 2 A month after Gordie was hired, he called Vic and told him that a motel manager told her Corrine was staying in one of their rooms. When Vic arrived, Gordie told him that she was registered with another name, and that someone was with her. As Vic stormed in the room, Gordie tried to stop him. When Vic realized the woman wasn't Corrine, he blasted Gordie for not being able to find her. Gordie told him it was tough because she wasn't leaving any trace. The next day, Gordie visited Vic at the Barn. He told him that he was part of a network of private investigators and that for $50,000 he could send Corrine's information out to over 200 of his fellow investigators around the country. Vic agreed but told him he would give him the money in an hour. When Gordie returned later, he had already put his investigators to work. When Vic told him he still didn't have the money, Gordie told him the deal didn't work that way. However, Vic pleaded for him to cover him until he could find the money. Gordie agreed but told him that if he didn't had the money by next day, he would retire from the case. That night, Gordie returned to the Barn and informed Vic that one of his men in Denver found information that Corrine had received a traffic ticket for running a stop sign in Colorado Springs. Gordie showed Vic a picture that his men had sent him to corroborate that they were the right people. Vic told him they were and asked Gordie if he could keep the picture. He told him he could and left assuring him he would call him in a few days. Some time later, Gordie met with Vic outside the Barn and told him that he had the address where Corrine was staying in Colorado Springs. He told him she was staying with an old college friend called Camille Briskin. When Vic told him he intended to go there, Gordie told him that he should wait because his colleague saw Corrine packing to go someplace. Later that day, Gordie returned to the Barn and told Vic that Corrine had gone to the Colorado Springs Airport with Megan and that she was heading for Phoenix. He later found out that her flight was connecting in Burbank and that he would follow her to see what she was up to. as Corrine leaves.]] That night, Gordie met Vic and told him that Corrine had gone to the courthouse to make copies of the birth certificates of the children and then had gone to meet a private investigator called Ludwig Morgal. When Vic stormed in his office, Gordie told Ludwig that Corrine had taken the children away from his father. As Vic got more impatient, Morgal dragged Corrine away while Mackey and Gordie pursued them down the stairs. When Corrine got in a car with Morgal, Gordie held Vic away and assured him he would find them. After Armadillo Quintero threatened Vic, he called Gordie and asked him to keep an eye on his family. Gordie thought he wanted to make sure Corrine wasn't seeing anyone, but Vic explained him what had happened. Gordie then assured him he would put his best men at the job. Vic stressed to Gordie the importance of not letting himself or his men be noticed. Later, Gordie approached Vic and told him that everything with Corrine was ok. Some time later, one of Gordie's men told him that Corrine had gone twice to visit a divorce lawyer. Gordie went to the Barn and told Vic about it. Vic didn't believe it, but Gordie tried to persuade him to contact a divorce lawyer he knew to get ahead of Corrine with the paperwork, which would give him an advantage in court. Still, Vic told him it wouldn't be necessary. The next day, Vic called Gordie and asked him to call the lawyer, after he thought Corrine had lied to him about a meeting. Gordie and Huell, an attorney, went to Vic's apartment and presented him with the advantages of filing for divorce first. Appearances Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters